Albus's Angels
by slytherin-punk-rocker311
Summary: A Harry Potter version of Charlie's Angels...passion, angst, and a heck of a lot of the kicking of Death Eater tush.
1. First Mission of the Summer

Alexa smiled as she put down her cell phone.   
  
"So?" Lucy and Lily cried eagerly.  
  
"He-He just said he had a good time last night."  
  
"That's it?" Lily exclaimed, and Lucy clicked her tongue.  
  
"What are you tutting about?" Alexa retaliated with a laugh.  
  
"Angels?" The voice echoed in the air.   
  
"Yes, sir?" Lucy said after a pause.   
  
"Ah. Lily, Alexa, are you there?"  
  
"Yes." "Right here, sir." came the replies.  
  
"Good. I have a mission for you." The girls smiled at each other. "We've gotten word," Dumbledore continued, "that Voldemort's top-ranking men have scheduled their next meeting in the back room of Borgin and Burkes, in Knockturn Alley. Girls, over here." They turned around and saw Dumbledore's head in the fireplace.  
  
"I want you all to sneak into the meeting, to be held next Wednesday at 12:01, and get some information for me before you bust out a little surprise."   
  
Lucy grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
The Death Eaters quickly cleared out of the way as Lucy pranced down the stairs in their midst, wearing a leopard-skin bikini top and a pair of skintight leather pants with black high-heeled boots. She smirked around at all of them, stroking a few chins and shooting others a frisky glance.  
  
She made her way out of earshot and made a cell phone call to the rafters, where Lily and Alexa were hidden.   
  
"We're in. Wait for my signal." She twisted around and saw Voldemort enter the room.  
  
"Now would be okay, then?" Alexa said, and both of them swung down and kicked two Death Eaters in the chest. Lucy spun around and knocked her brother in the nose with one of her high heels, then turned to attack a feeble Pettigrew as he collapsed. Pettigrew fainted and Lucy turned to look for his master, but the dark lord had vanished.  
  
Lily knocked down the last couple of men that remained and was also looking around. Lucy's cell phone rang. "Very good, girls. But I'm afraid I already have a new mission for you. Because they couldn't decide anything at this meeting, for obvious reasons-" Lucy heard him smile. "-they've set up a team to crash the World Cup. Five agents will be playing-two Beaters for Russia and three Chasers for France-in disguise. Lily, you'll be a French Beater, and Alexa will be the referee. Lucy, I'll need you to be a French rosette salesgirl, and radio any suspicious talk you hear around your booth. Pry if you have to. Meanwhile, Lily can keep them from attacking the crowd, and Alexa can pull them out if they attempt.  
  
The girls thought this over. "One problem." Alexa said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Russia might beat us." She muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
"Most of them will be sitting in Russia." Lucy radioed, handing a French redhead a baby-blue rosette. Her grey-blue eyes were focused on a crowd of middle-aged men in black t-shirts, and she saw her brother among them. As the meeting broke apart, Lucius turned and the identical orbs met. They held contact for several tense minutes, neither showing any emotion, and then he stalked off among the masses.  
  
Meanwhile, Alexa glided calmly around the stadium, and spotted Lucius's family sitting in the Russian stands. She watched as he entered and bent to his right to say something to his wife as Draco reclined boredly on his left. "Do NOT blow your cover, Lucy." She radioed.  
  
"Covered, Alexa, God." Lucy whispered into the radio as she handed rosettes to a pair of cute blue-clad twins from the team.   
  
It was a few hours later when Lucy had found her seat and Lily was in hot pursuit of a suspiciously flying Chaser. "These people think I'm crazy, following my own teammate...I was always better at Chasing." She whined over radio.   
  
"Yeah, more like making guys chase YOU, Lils. Trust me, you're fine. They all just think you're watching his back." Lucy replied.  
  
Suddenly one of the Russian Beaters took a wild swing at the audience, and his partner went straight for Lily. Alexa was so busy watching her that she didn't notice the French Chaser behind her until it had knocked her down. The crowd began to evacuate the stadium, and Lucy called Dumbledore.   
  
"You cannot run!" He said firmly. "You cannot lose their faces."  
  
Lucy noticed her brother still sitting calmly in the stands, and gritted her teeth.  
  
"Plan B." She said into the radio, and Lucy pointed her wand at herself and changed her girlish blue dress into leather pants and a bikini top. She let her hair down out of its bun and pulled it into a sleek ponytail.  
  
As one of the Beaters, the one that had attacked Lily, passed she latched onto him and bit down hard on his arm. He yelped and fell off, leaving her to take his broom. She swept around the stadium, watching for Alexa, whom she spotted fending off two Chasers, waving her wand like a sword.  
  
Suddenly they disappeared, leaving their uniforms. Lucy turned and saw Lily laying on the ground where moments before the other Beater had been wrestling her over his head. "What...?" She said as she landed.  
  
"They Apparated...they took what's theirs and left their disguises." Alexa walked over, her voice echoing over the empty, cluttered stadium. Lily sighed heavily. "I nearly had the jump on that guy."   
  
"Whatever." Lucy replied angrily. "It doesn't matter, because we've failed Dumbledore. They got away."  
  
"Not quite." Lily smiled and handed her a camera. "I got a friend to play paparazzi." Lucy smiled back. "Come on, let's get these to Headquarters." 


	2. Visual Evidence

"Strange...most of these are of you, Lucy."   
  
Alexa handed her the stack of pictures, the majority of them in either the blue French maid minidress or her leather half-naked look. "What the-here's one of you, Lily, none for Alexa though."  
  
Lily giggled.   
  
"What?" Lucy snarled.  
  
"Sirius." Lily giggled louder.  
  
"I-I can't believe you..." But Lucy couldn't help but giggle herself.  
  
"What...?" Alexa looked at them.  
  
"S-Sirius..." Lucy finally quit laughing long enough to speak. "Sirius had this HUGE crush on me when we were in school...he and my boyfriend...well, they hated each other anyway, but with me in the middle...I guess he found out I broke up with Severus, then?" She asked Lily.  
  
"Y-yeah, I think so." Lily stifled her own giggles.   
  
"Well, what have we got of the Death Eaters, anyway?" Lucy asked Alexa, thumbing through a section of her in the black attire.  
  
"Umm, let's see..." She rifled through the remainder of the stack. "Well." She snorted disapprovingly and handed the two a single shot, one that looked like Peter Pettigrew facedown in the dirt.  
  
Lucy threw her hands up. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Don't look at me...I don't know..." Lily said quietly, as she sat in one of the red armchairs in the deserted summer Gryffindor common room. It was the last day before the start of term.  
  
"We could crash another meeting..." Alexa suggested, but Lucy shot her down. "No way. It's too dangerous. They know our faces now."  
  
The girls had officially run out of ideas when the portrait hole opened. It was Dumbledore.  
  
"Don't worry, ladies. We've already got your next mission set up. You'll work as waitresses in the Three Broomsticks next Saturday, listening for gossip from a list of students whom we suspect have Death Eaters for parents."   
  
Lucy groaned. "Another service job?"  
  
"Not for you." Dumbledore smiled, and she swore she saw his eyes twinkle for the first time in a while.  
  
"I have a special mission for you."  
  
"Whoa..." Lucy gazed around the small room she'd just entered, hidden behind Dumbledore's fireplace. She merely had to tap it with her wand to open it up. All around her there were computers, some showing hidden camera views, others long lists of encoded typing, and yet others with dialogue from the Angels's walkie-talkies.   
  
"This is Headquarters." She said to no one.  
  
"Now, you sit here-" He gestured to one of the dialogue computers, "-and I'll be here, watching the scene while you give them our instructions." He sat at the camera computer next to her, and with a click of the mouse the screen changed to an overhead view of the pub. "Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Lucy said, and cracked a smile, her fingers lighting on her keyboard. "Okay."  
  
~*~  
  
"OK, where to?" Lily said, tying her apron and juggling a breakfast tray with the other hand. Lucy watched her words roll onto the screen even as she heard them on her walkie-talkie.  
  
"Um, that one. The dark-haired boy in the corner." On Dumbledore's monitor she watched her best friend cross between the tables and offer the boy a Butterbeer.  
  
"Your information on their next meeting, Headmaster." A silky, familiar voice said as the door opened. Lucy whirled around in her seat. Yes, it was him.  
  
He hadn't really changed much since she'd last seen him. His hair was a little longer, but still the same shade of wet black; his eyes were as cold and sad as always. He was taller and seemed nearly as thin as she was now.  
  
Lucy couldn't tell whether the stare Severus gave her was one of love or hatred, but it seemed to last a very long time, soulless, eternal. Before she knew it he had gone again.  
  
"What the heck is he doing here?" She demanded of Dumbledore.  
  
"He teaches here. He is part of the Order."  
  
"I-I don't understand, sir..."  
  
Dumbledore tried again, just as calmly. "He is Head of Slytherin House and he's a Potions expert..."  
  
"No, sir...it can't be...he works for Voldemort...he's probably their spy..." She hissed insistently.  
  
"He is my spy, Lucy." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"But he showed me his Mark!"  
  
"Yes, it is very useful for the purpose of breaking into the meetings and posing as an active Death Eater."  
  
"But...he was so happy when he got it..." Lucy gaped at him.  
  
"Honestly, Lucy, love changes a man." His eyes twinkled a little.  
  
Lucy felt the crazy sense of it all sinking into her brain. "He didn't quit because of...of me?" She refused to believe it.  
  
"Of course he did." There it was.  
  
Both of them sat in silence for a moment. The only sound was radio static and clicking of computers around them.  
  
"Guys? Anyone? Hello?!" Alexa yelled from the radio.  
  
Lucy snapped and retrieved her walkie-talkie. "Yeah?"  
  
"We got an ID. Lucy, your nephew is in big trouble." 


	3. Little Lucius

"He's basically going to break into the other common rooms-tonight-and kill all the Muggle-borns he can find. It's like an initiation thing...if he does it, he gets his Mark." Lily explained breathlessly.  
  
"And you can bet Mummy and Daddy..." Alexa added with a growl.  
  
"...are super proud." Lucy finished angrily.  
  
"Well, we can stop him. I'll set all of you into place and Draco will fall right into our trap." Dumbledore concluded.  
  
"Don't you think Lucius has worked around that?" Lucy said.  
  
"The only thing your brother knows it that you hate him." His voice dropped. "Which has become quite useful for Severus. You and he are not together now, and Lucius has welcomed him with open arms. The fool is under the impression that he and Severus are the best of friends, two birds of a feather."  
  
Lucy took this in with a slight smirk.  
  
"So he thinks I'm a Death Eater or no?"  
  
"Not since the Cup, I'm afraid. And most of his friends are not fooled either."  
  
Lucy cursed. So she had walked around half-naked for nothing.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Alexa broke in.  
  
"Simple. We keep him from reaching any of the common rooms."  
  
"What if he has reinforcements?" Lily added.  
  
"Now you're thinking like an Angel." Dumbledore smiled. "We'll post one of you in the Slytherin common room..."  
  
"No way am I going in there." Lily said nervously.  
  
"Yeah, not my thing either." Alexa said.  
  
"I'll do it." Lucy said a little too eagerly. All three of them looked at her. Dumbledore winked.  
  
"What?" But she couldn't hide her smile.  
  
~*~  
  
Late that night Lucy said waiting in an emerald-green armchair. Her fake French manicure tapped nervously on the edge as she looked around. Suddenly she heard a creak on the stairs.  
  
She knew it was wise not to turn until she heard his voice, so she didn't When she heard him murmuring instructions to Crabbe and Goyle, she stood, pitching her hair over her shoulder. She stood tall and slim, wearing a short midnight black dress made of velvet. It was low in front and cut in a diamond hem, with the side slits beginning dangerously midway up her creamy thighs and ending near her knees. Her little black satin stilettos clicked together as she threw out her chest and strode forward.  
  
"Ah, hello, Draco." She smiled ruefully, as she thought a Malfoy should.  
  
"D-Do I know you?" He said stupidly.  
  
"Sure you do, sweetie! Aunt Lucy, remember?"  
  
His dumbfounded smile vanished. "Ah, yes, Father told me about you." He started to walk past her.  
  
"Did he tell you I could do this?" She dared in a panic, and licked his cheek slowly.  
  
Draco chose to ignore this, wiping himself off. "He told me you used to go out with Professor Snape."  
  
"Ah, well...yes, that, well..."   
  
"Did you? Are you still going out? Do you-" The questions were endless, childish curiosities.  
  
Finally Lucy managed to shut him up by telling him his "little girlfriend" Pansy was waiting for him outside. She began to hope Lily was ready at the Gryffindor common room, as that was probably where he was headed first.  
  
She instead walked up to a heavy set of dark oak double doors and let herself in.  
  
She found him leaning over his desk, staring at a few stacks of papers. Even from behind he looked half-asleep. Lucy smiled as she approached him quietly, and felt the familiar little twitch of surprise when her hands touched his shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked as he turned around, but his voice wasn't angry. She brushed a piece of blonde hair out of her face and smiled down at him.  
  
"I-umm-I wanted to see you."  
  
"Not much to see?" He asked sadly.  
  
"A sight for sore eyes." She replied, and her voice thickened.  
  
He took her hand in his own slowly and ran his coarse, larger fingers over the diamond on one finger. "I can't believe you still wear this old thing."   
  
"I like it. You paid a lot for it." She gazed at it herself, as if seeing it in a new light.  
  
"I paid more for your engagement ring."  
  
"I like both of them." She mused painfully.  
  
He stood up as she watched him and moved his hands slowly down her sides, barely touching flesh or velvet.  
  
"You're still a beauty." He said softly.  
  
"You're still you." She said with a gentle smile, lifting his head with a finger.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm no longer the man you once loved."  
  
She moved closer to him. "Then why do I still love you?"  
  
In the silent darkness their lips met, very slowly, like in a movie's first kiss scene. Both a little scared, it went no further than this and ended after a short while.  
  
"Do you mind if I stay the night here?"  
  
An agreeing nod was all he could manage. 


	4. Kissed By An Angel

The next morning Lucy woke up in his arms, both of them still dressed except for their shoes on the floor. They kissed goodbye and she promised to meet him at lunch.  
  
She entered the room behind the fireplace and found Alexa and Lily waiting for her. Both looked angry and tired.   
  
"How'd it go?" She asked.  
  
"How'd it go?!" Alexa snapped. "It went great, considering you ditched us!"  
  
"Pretty smooth, breaking the cardinal rule of friendship and picking a guy over the girls." Lily added.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Draco got into the Hufflepuff common room. He Petrified six Muggle-borns." Lily explained.  
  
"I-I thought he'd go to you, Lils..."  
  
"Well, you were supposed to follow him and find out, remember?" Alexa reminded her.  
  
Lucy gulped. "Uh...uh..."  
  
"Excuse me, ladies." Dumbledore stepped in. "Lucy, stay here."  
  
As her friends left, muttering, through the fireplace, he looked gravely upon her.  
  
"I-I-I'm really sorry, so it's not his fault, please don't get angry with him..."  
  
"I'm not angry, Lucy. Actually, I'm quite pleased." His smile reappeared.  
  
Lucy half-smiled. "What? What do you-"  
  
"I was hoping you could take him back."  
  
Both of their smiles widened.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't get it." James hopped out of the old oak tree.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"What in Merlin is Snivellus doing with your gorgeous, sexy best friend?"  
  
"They were together three years before we were."  
  
"Do they know how WRONG it looks when they snog?!"  
  
"It's the thought that counts, though, isn't it?" Alexa answered, smiling as she walked toward them from the lake, hand in hand with Blaze.  
  
"I still think she would have done well with Sirius." James shot back.  
  
"Sirius-" Lily broke in. "...is selfish, and arrogant, and gets in TROUBLE..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." James muttered.  
  
"...so I just tell him that I couldn't attend the last meeting because people would become suspicious at Hogwarts." Severus finished, looking at Lucy.  
  
Lucy looked at the others across the lake. "Y'know, Lily told me she's pregnant."  
  
"Really?" He smiled and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Yeah. They're thinking boy." She smiled too.  
  
"You should be his godmother."  
  
"Yeah, that's perfect." She scoffed.  
  
"I thought you'd be happy."   
  
"Oh, I would, but his godfather..."  
  
"Sirius." He sighed.  
  
"Naturally." She did, too, wondering why they didn't pick someone less of a troublemaker, like Remus Lupin. Then again, there was the werewolf thing he once told her about... "Seems like I can never outrun him."  
  
"You don't have to. I'm here." He pressed his lips gently to her soft, smooth cheek.  
  
She smiled again. In the distance Alexa and Blaze were back over by the lake, their arms around one another as they walked. Meanwhile, Lily was smiling as James patted her still small tummy.  
  
"You know I've always loved you." Lucy said gently.  
  
"But you said I changed."  
  
"You did." Her voice was sad. "But if it weren't me...I couldn't tell. Not by what you are...again."  
  
"I don't want you to feel like we were ever apart."  
  
"Did it hurt?" She asked gently.  
  
He nodded. "More than any physical mark could have hurt." He paused. "But I can still see it in your eyes. It hurt you, too."  
  
She smiled sadly. "Well, now I haven't got to hurt either of us anymore." Her voice broke and she shed a tear.  
  
"Good." He said softly, and pulled her into a strangely warm, familiar embrace. "Good." 


	5. Lily's Reflections

Lily laughed. "I know, remember when Sirius like blew himself up last week? He was really, really drunk." She turned over and sighed, staring up at the blue sky, letting the sun tan what wasn't covered by bikini. Then she noticed Lucy wasn't paying attention to her but instead slowly removing her Gucci sunglasses and staring across the lake as she sat up. Lily sat up as well.  
  
"Oh, my God.POTTER!"  
  
Both of them got up and dashed across the lawn, ignoring Hagrid's hello and pushing past Alexa as she was walking out to join the group of girls tanning on the shore. "You won't believe it; he LOOKED at me." But she too was ignored.  
  
"James.Harold.Potter." Lily yelled, panting as they parted the crowd. "Put.him.down.this.INSTANT!"  
  
James grinned and flicked his wand. Severus fell to the ground as the crowd laughed and Sirius and Remus came rushing over.  
  
"I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again if you go out with me, Evans. Just say you will." He smirked.  
  
"I'd rather date the giant squid." She hissed, turning to Snape. "Here.I'm really sorry.are you okay?" She offered him a hand.  
  
"I don't need your help, you filthy little Mudblood." He snapped, pulling himself to his feet. "Severus!" Lucy slapped him on the back of his neck, disgusted.  
  
"Come on." Lily said, glaring at the both of them. Lucy nodded, giving her boyfriend a hard look.  
  
"Hey, Lucy." Sirius grinned as they passed. "Bite me." She replied. "Gladly!" He called after her, and Severus leapt at him.  
  
But now everything was getting dark.it flashed upon a different scene.her and James's house.someone was breaking in, someone who looked like.  
  
FLASH! Sirius, in a jail cell, surrounded by dementors.  
  
FLASH! A boy who looked remarkably like James, sleeping in a stair cupboard.  
  
FLASH! Severus kneeling at the feet of Lord Voldemort, pleading for someone's life as he received several Cruciatiuses.  
  
FLASH! Remus, in werewolf form, chasing a rat into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
FLASH! Lucy, throwing her wedding ring into the lake.  
  
FLASH! Lily woke with a start, covered in sweat.  
  
"Lils?" Lucy raced into the common room, as the splash from the dream echoed in Lily's brain. "Sweetie?" She shook her lightly to consciousness, as James dashed into the room, clutching work he'd been up late working on. Alexa soon followed, along with Blaze at her side.  
  
"I'm OK.I think I am. I'm pretty sure." She said, looking at all the nervous faces surrounding the bed. "Ok then." Lucy said, backing away to give her some space. Severus appeared behind her, the last into the room, and slipped his hands down her naked arms in her green tube top, nuzzling her neck and taking in her sweet scent. He led her away back to his room as everyone disbanded, except for James.  
  
"Sweetie.are you sure you're okay?" He stroked a piece of her sweat-soaked red hair away from her face, smiling down at her.  
  
"Yeah." She said, smiling as well.  
  
"Listen, you're the chick and all, but I'm starting to get the stress connection with you and this kid."  
  
"He's not 'this kid'. He's your son. Harold."  
  
"God, don't christen him with that old-fashioned proper thing. Harry. No one even calls me Harold."  
  
"Fine.Harry it is."  
  
"Sweetheart."  
  
"No, I like Harry better." She flashed him a grin.  
  
He slipped his arm down near her side, where the flash of her stomach was exposed due to the creeping of her baby blue tank top up toward her breasts. She let her hands find his neck and kissed his lips with her full pink ones. They embraced and kissed briefly in the darkness before he left his papers on the floor and crawled into the covers next to her.  
  
Meanwhile, Severus and Lucy crept up to a desolate balcony adjoining his chambers in the Slytherin common room. As soon as she sat down against the railing he took his preferred place at her side and slipped an arm around her feminine shoulders in gentle protectiveness. She turned to him as he watched the stars drift across the sky and whispered in the darkness. "What did you think when you first saw me?"  
  
He reclined a little. "I don't know.too beautiful for words (here she smiled), but I wondered if you were anything like Lucius.why, did you think I was a little dark?" He smirked.  
  
She took in his thoughts before responding. "I wondered about you.though I must say, you looked very dignified, sitting by yourself at meals." She leaned against his chest.  
  
"But I never told you my family had any money."  
  
"If course not. You knew I didn't care. At least I hope you did."  
  
"Yeah.maybe your brother would have taken a liking to me then."  
  
"That only means I wouldn't have at all."  
  
He leaned over slowly and kissed her. "You're better than that, Luc."  
  
She chuckled and held his hand. "I know. So it's better I didn't know until we got engaged."  
  
He lifted her long slender fingers and examined the large diamond on her right hand. It glittered as he studied its reflection in her starry tonight (but forever sad) greyish-blue eyes.  
  
Alexa and Blaze sat up in her room, talking as he brushed her hair.  
  
"Don't you know I've always loved you." He sand softly as he ran his fingers through it.  
  
"Do you really?" She interrupted suddenly.  
  
"'Course." He muttered, confused at her uncertainty. "Cause.well.why?" She asked.  
  
The brush paused. "All my life I've hung around girls who are so conceited, and yet so insecure. I wanted something real."  
  
"It's nice to hear it put like that."  
  
"It is real." He said, starting again, a content smile on his lips.  
  
She moved the dial on her CD stereo and the music drifted throughout the huge castle and out the window.  
  
The Bring It On cheer echoed loudly in the dark, quiet bedroom. "We're sexy, we're hot, we're everything you're-" then a manicured hand silenced the squad implanted into Lucy's cell ringtone. She sighed and picked up the Union Jack-clad mobile, reading the text on it.  
  
I HAVE A NEW MISSION FOR YOU.  
  
She sighed again and flipped her hair, staring at the countless jewelry on the bedside table as she dialed Dumbledore's number. "Yeah?"  
  
"How did I know you'd be the first to answer? Of course, I thought you two might be a bit busy."  
  
"Turning business into personal in a very bad way, sir." She replied, as sweetly as was possible.  
  
"Right then." She heard him chuckle. "I trust you've seen The Matrix?"  
  
Lucy slipped past the limp forms of the outer security guards Crabbe and Boyle and entered the castle. All around her was black and green, and no sign of warmth for miles.  
  
She handed a key to a uniformed redhead and turned a corner. She dialed a three-digit number and waited anxiously through the same number of rings.  
  
"Lucy?"  
  
"Yeah, Lex. Listen, you got the code?"  
  
"Surprise, surprise.triple six."  
  
Lucy smirked and hung up, checking around the corner. Lily hadn't stayed long, which meant she'd either been sent to get Voldemort's coffee or had gotten so bored she'd left to steal a cup for herself.  
  
She found her way around an immense set of hallways, every once in a while checking the map Severus had drawn on her arm from memory (partly in return for a few long-missed sexual favors). She came at last up to a door marked ROOF, and found it was unlocked. "So she didn't need the coffee that bad." She smiled to herself and pushed it open. "Because I'd hate to have to mess up these new boots by having to kick it in."  
  
Meanwhile, Lily glared around the circle of Death Eaters as she set down a blood-mixed red wine in a dish before Nagini. Her eyes drifted to the roof, looking for Lucy, and she texted Headquarters.  
  
ALEXA? IS JAMES THERE?  
  
And after a moment: YEAH.WHY?  
  
TELL HIM THE KID JUST KICKED ME.  
  
Lucy watched Lily's hand drift discreetly to her slowly-rounding stomach. With a sly smile she focused on the meeting below her.  
  
"And any news from Severus, Malfoy?" The Dark Lord purred. Lucius stood up.  
  
"My Lord, I do not know why he has not returned physically to your side."  
  
Pettigrew scoffed. Voldemort nearly smiled, which was a sickly emotion played out on his green-stretched face. "And of the girl?" He folded his hands.  
  
"She hasn't been heard of in a long while, my Lord. Personally, I do not think she is a threat."  
  
The red eyes narrowed. "Perhaps not to you.but for this organization.for me, your Lord." His voice was full of angst. "Don't you know, Malfoy, that any kind of-attachment-causes you to lose your power? It-drains-you.as you hide well under all your stupid money, the very same affection for your wife, and dare I mention your upcoming son?"  
  
Lucius paled, as did some other men.  
  
"When he left, Severus was the most powerful man I had. He was smart, quick to learn what he didn't know.diligent.unafraid.he had dedicated everything to me, it seemed. Then he lost that stupid girl and went back to Hogwarts looking for work, probably in hopes of someday winning her back."  
  
"But why would any girl want him now?" A voice called, causing Voldemort's lip to twitch even in his fury. A chuckle rose around the table.  
  
"As pathetic as he may be, he is still a threat.as is she."  
  
"But sir.my Lord.he is our insider at the school.lot of business there." Malfoy protested weakly, standing again.  
  
"I want them dead. But perhaps." The entire room hung on these words. ".perhaps seeing her die will destroy his pathetic hope and bring him back to me on his knees." He folded his hands once more, calmly.  
  
The silence fell for a few more moments before the roof above them crashed in and Lucy's boots hit the oak table. She quickly knocked her brother unconscious and then lunged at Voldemort's throat. She didn't care if she was alone. But his body disappeared the instant her fingers found it, and she tumbled to the floor. She scrambled to her feet and looked around in the midst of the chaos she'd created. Security was beginning to catch on and burst in through the door, and even in her own mind the risk of being seen was more important than her own revenge.  
  
She rushed to the door and punched in 666 before her cell phone rang.  
  
As they watched her round the corner two female guards picked up a small silver necklace off the floor. The delicate chain had been broken by the fall and it contained a small S and the Chinese symbol for love.  
  
Handing it to her partner, the taller one paused for a moment.  
  
"Wasn't that from Bring It On?" 


	6. War of the Roses

"So what exactly did you call me here for again?" Lucy said as she stepped catlike into the sun-filled dungeon, not bothering to admire the huge murals of the four founders on each of the walls and the elegant painting on the ceiling of the four house animals warring over themselves. She chanced without interest a stare in the direction of Alexa and Lily, seated cross-legged on the floor and watching her enter. Both of them had dressed down in jeans and flip-flops, as well as t-shirts from a Muggle company titled Dickies. Lucy herself bore a similar look. Her sandals slapped on the floor as she walked, finally coming to a halt in front of the two girls.  
  
"I told you. We've got a new recruit." Lily reminded her.  
  
"Well...a possibility. But a good one." Alexa added.  
  
"Grand." Lucy mused. "Well, where is she?"  
  
"Dunno. I talked to her in Charms and haven't seen her since." Lily replied.  
  
"Was she supposed to be here already?" Lucy shot back.  
  
"Well...yes..."  
  
"She's not, though, is she?"  
  
"Have a little faith." Alexa broke in. "She'll be here."  
  
"Hope she can duel." Lucy growled, sitting down beside them and tucking a strand of blonde hair behind one ear.  
  
"Here." A confident-sounding voice called from the other corner of the room.  
  
All of them looked up. The girl was tall with long hair, which she quickly swung up and captured into a ponytail. She wore a tube top which glorified some foreign Japanese manga character and a pair of tight sweatpants, and had already kicked her own flip-flops off. Her toenails were dark purple, as well as her fingernails.  
  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Lucy stood up, a wry smile on her face, an eerie satisfaction. She extended a perfectly manicured hand to the girl.  
  
"Pleasure's mine." The girl stated simply, smiling in a similar fashion as she shook Lucy's hand, seeming quite sure of herself. This surprised Lucy a little.  
  
"I see you've already met my friends, a.k.a. the other Angels." Lucy replied. "Lily, and Alexa." She motioned to each of them in turn.  
  
"I'm Xavia. Gryffindor." The girl said to her.  
  
"Lucy Malfoy. Slytherin." She noticed Xavia take a tiny step back. She smiled. It had been wise of her to shake with the hand on which she wore her diamond.  
  
"So..." Lucy continued. "I understand you want to join the Angels, hmm?"  
  
"That I do." Xavia replied. "Why, do you have some horrendous test planned for me to prove that I'm worthy or something?"  
  
"Perhaps." This one sounded cocky, Lucy thought. She'd soon calm her down.  
  
She turned and strode to the center of the room, withdrawing her wand. As the most powerful and original First Angel it was her duty to go through the motions of the ceremony. She raised the wand and cast the spell to begin.  
  
A magnificent and beautiful girl appeared in the air, as though they were watching a slide show of sorts, or a movie. "The first of the Angels." Lucy began. "At first she acted alone, and died a horrible death that stripped her of her beauty." She tapped her wand and the scene changed to four girls walking through the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
"The four founders decided that one girl could not act alone. Besides, none of them could agree on what kind of girl they could possibly choose for such a role. So they granted her friends, comrades in the fight against evil." Suddenly the scene was paused and one of the girls withdrawn from it, exactly as she was. "One would always be more powerful and beautiful than the others, but also equally as humble, so that it would be impossible to distinguish her from the rest." The girl was placed back into the scene and it changed again. Now it showed the four holding hands and forming a square, combining their powers to fight a crowd of Death Eaters all around them.  
  
"Each of the four founders chose one girl that they felt worthiest to hold the title of Angel." Lucy broke from her monotone speech for a moment and turned to face the others. "It is supposed to be one girl from every House, but each of us has still been chosen and probably knows by which of the Founders by now." She came back to her legend.  
  
"And now we have four again. It has always been so, no more, no less. So it seems Xavia has been delivered to us." She flicked her wand and everything disappeared.  
  
"So." She glanced at Xavia and walked a slow full circle around her, taking in everything. Finally she stopped and met the girl's eyes, smiling and extending a hand.  
  
"It's simply lovely to have you in the group." The other two gave her a short round of applause and Lily piped up.  
  
"So, what's this business with you and Sirius making eyes at each other, hmm?" She smirked, and all of the girls burst into laughter.  
  
"Well...I don't know...he's...he's cute, that's all." Xavia said, slightly more shyly than before.  
  
"Well, we already took notice of that." Lucy added, and grinned at her. 


	7. Run, Hide

WARNING: This portion of the story contains very brief implications of adult content. If you don't like the idea of Severus getting any then I suggest you either skip it entirely or put yourself and some really hot guy in for him and his wife.  
  
~!~  
  
Lucy woke bright and early the next morning, humming to herself as usual. Today was going to be so fab it would redefine the word. She bent to retrieve a crumpled gum wrapper and instinctively put a hand over the neck of her low- cut shirt. As she stood again she realized that the necklace wasn't there. Brows furrowed, she turned to the bedside table, searching under piles of pictures for it. Then it hit her...all the memories came flooding back of that night at Headquarters, how it had been ripped from her body when she'd hit the floor. She could remember the quiet snap of the chain, even among the chaos and noise that had filled the board room.  
  
She turned around and was met instantly with the faces of Macnair and Rodolphus Lestrange. She nearly screamed but instead put her energy into outrunning them to the door and slamming it on their scrambling fists. She forced their arms back inside and locked them both in her chambers, before rushing back down to the dungeons.  
  
"Severus, come on, we've got to go!" She tugged at his arm as he turned from his desk where he had been reorganizing papers in preparation for first period. "Please, come on, let's go, let's just go..." She felt slightly weak from the surprise and the effort.  
  
"What? Lucy, what are you talking about?" He noted this and tried to calm her.  
  
"I don't have time to explain! Come on, please, they might break out of there!"  
  
"They?" He was suddenly hit with the realization of what was happening, something he had been expecting for a number of years since his fall from the Circle.  
  
"Let's go, Lucy." He pulled her to him and dashed upstairs and out of the dungeons, leaving things as they were. Dumbledore would understand. He didn't know how two Death Eaters had gotten into the castle, much less how or when the Lestranges had escaped from Azkaban, but he needed to protect them...to protect her.  
  
He led her just off of the school grounds and they apparated. Lucy found herself outside a small, run-down hotel in a part of town she'd never been to. Severus was apparently familiar with it, however, since it only took him minutes to get them a room and to get her upstairs and into it.  
  
She sat on the bed and stared out the window at the grey sky, watching the first drops of rain beginning to pour down. It was open and led out to a balcony, and reminded her of Italian back alleys. She brushed her hair off her shoulders, naked except for thin straps, and felt him touch her.  
  
She turned to him as he took her waist and guided her gently down to the bed beside him, laying her body out next to his. He loved her form and loved everything about her. She had minute curves all in the correct places and he longed to experience again what they had once had.  
  
She laid over on top of him and kissed him, feeling the hints of muscle in his stomach and arms as her hands glided gently over his body. She wanted the same thing he did; her body ached for it. She hadn't done anything of such a nature, not even kissed another man, since their breakup. He was her first and would be her last.  
  
He moved her underneath him and braced himself, lifting off her tank top. She accepted this and took off her skirt as well, moving her hands back to his belt buckle as she undid it for him. He slipped these off and took off his shirt and underwear. She lifted up and allowed him to unhook her bra and shimmied out of her panties under the covers. Then she lay back down as the first bit of bittersweet pain came.  
  
~!~  
  
Lucy woke a few hours later and saw that the rain was still coming down, though it was more now. She felt something wet between her legs and saw that it was mostly half-dried blood. She always bled after they had sex. It was slightly abnormal, since her body wasn't all that young (although, like Narcissa's, it looked it) and it was hardly the first time they'd done this.  
  
"Severus?" She whispered in the bleak gathering darkness. He had moved next to her and put his arm about her thin waist. He opened his eyes again and gave up trying to sleep.  
  
"Haven't you slept at all?" She asked delicately.  
  
"No." He shook his head. "I know you're scared, so I've been keeping an eye out to protect you."  
  
She smiled gently. "Thank you."  
  
He nodded. "Do you feel alright?"  
  
"Yeah." She adjusted herself slightly in his arms. "I-I'm glad we did that. I missed it."  
  
"Me too." He held her close and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "You have a beautiful body, you know that. It's nothing short of perfection. Like an angel." He breathed.  
  
"I love you." She rolled over and kissed him, which he responded to quickly.  
  
"So you're interested in making this relationship work?" He asked.  
  
She looked up at him. "Of course I am." She smiled warmly and fell asleep again in his arms, ignoring the feel of cold rain on her bare shoulders.  
  
~!~  
  
"Where has she gone? She didn't tell me she was going anywhere. She always says when she's leaving to go somewhere else without me. She—" Lily nearly burst into tears as she sat on the floor of Dumbledore's office, ignoring James and his fervent attempts to comfort her. "Shh, Lily, you're going to stress out the baby..."  
  
"I'm certain, Lily, that if Lucy had known she was leaving so soon that she would have mentioned it to someone. Remember, Severus is gone, too."  
  
"Well, I don't care what happens to him! I want my best friend back!" Lily cried angrily.  
  
"Evans! You're a breakthrough after all!" James nearly rejoiced.  
  
"What are we going to do about them?" Blaze asked. "We can't just leave them out there, what with Voldemort and his cronies prowling around."  
  
"Doesn't Lucy have any Slytherin friends?" Alexa asked, trying to be reasonable. Narcissa and Bellatrix came to pretty much everyone's minds at that moment, and a grimace was shared.  
  
"Electra." Lily breathed.  
  
"Who?" James and Blaze glanced down at her. It sounded like a stripper's stage name.  
  
"You know, Electra Zabini. Punk-rock freakazoid? Lucy knew her in school, I think."  
  
Alexa thought over Lily's words. "Didn't she used to hate our guts?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! That's the one!" Lily echoed with strange triumph over the memory of an antagonist.  
  
"Let's go see if she has any information." Alexa agreed.  
  
"Wait a second." Blaze stopped her. "Are we quite sure that this girl isn't one of them?"  
  
"No way." Lily dismissed this. "She was too good to ever be anyone's servant, or so she thought. Actually, she dreamed of being a wench for some dark prince. Had a thing for fetishes, that one."  
  
James stared at her, as did everyone else.  
  
"Get out of my way, I'm pregnant." She growled, pushing past them and leading the way out into the corridor.  
  
~!~  
  
"I must say, I never thought I'd find myself here." Alexa muttered thoughtfully as she gazed about the dark terraces that graced Knockturn Alley. Aside from a number of dark shops, unbeknownst to most of the wizarding world, there also existed a few large, dreary-looking manors and apartments along the backways and side streets. Among these was Lucius Malfoy's, Lucy's old home, and a little farther down the block there was Severus's inherited estate. The small group of Gryffindors headed down the wet cobblestone street until Lucy stopped in front of a tall apartment building, looking slightly run-down. She fumbled with a piece of parchment in one coat pocket and withdrew and opened it. "Yep, this is the place. It's number 602." She led the way up the stairs.  
  
She ran her fingernails over the sleek Chinese dragon door knocker and lifted it, letting it drop to rap softly on the door. After a moment a woman answered. She was tall and slim and had straight, black hair with a medium amount of grease in it and several bright streaks of hot pink and lime green. She wore Muggle clothing; a black belly t-shirt with a picture of the Beatles on it and a chain with dog tags on it around her neck as well as baggy black pants and no shoes with black toenails. "What?" Electra snapped.  
  
"Don't you remember me, Electra? I'm Lily Evans. I'm—"  
  
"—a friend of Lucy's, I know. Yeah, I remember you. I used to torture you and your mudblood friends." She smirked. "What are you, a glutton for punishment? You know, for existing and all, polluting the earth, yadda yadda..."  
  
"Now you wait a minute..." James stepped forward in Lily's defense. "Back off, Electra." Blaze chimed in angrily from behind, arm set firmly about Alexa's hips.  
  
"What are you going to do, Potter, give me rabies?" She laughed coldly. "Yeah, Sevvie told me your little secret. You and your weird little friends and your little club."  
  
James gritted his teeth, and Alexa chose that moment to step forward. "Um, hi, Electra...we need your help, actually."  
  
Electra regarded her with an expression of curiosity. "Haven't met you, I don't think...if you're a friend of Lucy's, that'll do you good, and if you're not on the mudblood side we'll be great friends." She extended a hand, and Alexa shook it, caught a little off guard.  
  
"But what's this about needing my help..." Electra regarded the gathering before her and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What's wrong with Lucy?"  
  
~!~  
  
"So let me get this straight." Electra sipped her can of beer as she stared across the clear top of her cheap dinner table at the others, all clutching coffee and hot cocoa. "The Dark Side's after Lucy, and so she and her boyfriend have run off and you don't know where they went?"  
  
"Exactly." Alexa nodded. "And we haven't exactly got full confidences in Severus either..."  
  
"Severus?" Electra nearly laughed. "Ladies, he's whipped if anyone ever was! Worse than Sirius Black after her, he is." James smirked. "No, really, he'd sooner hang himself than put her in harm's way."  
  
Lily nodded. "Do you have any clue where they might have gone?"  
  
"Not a single one." Electra shook her head, downing the rest of her morning brew. "Though Severus is an intelligent man, so I doubt he would have taken her anywhere familiar to anybody in the Circle. They're not at his place or her brother's or anything like that."  
  
Lily sighed. "I'm not sure that really helps us."  
  
"Well, don't get a stick up your butt at me, Evans, I put in my chips." She snarled, listening to their words behind her back.  
  
Lily glanced at her. She'd heard that.  
  
Alexa broke the tension. "Well, we'll just be going then."  
  
"Proceed. Have a horrible day." Electra sat back down at the table, staring into the metal of her empty beer can silently.  
  
Blaze closed the door behind him on this image and the four drifted back out into the street.  
  
"Now what?" Alexa asked.  
  
"Let's go back. They'll make it back eventually, right? I mean, you heard Zabini in there, Sev'll take care of her." James stated simply.  
  
Lily took a moment to marvel at his use of a term somewhat close to Severus's real name before responding. "I, um, I don't know...I feel terrible leaving them out there on their own."  
  
Alexa elbowed her lightly as they started back to Hogwarts. "They're not alone. They've got each other." She whispered.  
  
~!~  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: We find out what Lucy and Severus are up to! Will the gang reunite at last? Will James use Severus's correct title to his face? Will Alexa quit being so gosh darn understanding? Will Lily quit being so mean to Slytherins just because they live to torture her? We shall see... 


	8. No One Is Free

Run, hide  
  
All that was sacred to us, sacred to us  
  
See the signs  
  
The covenant has been broken  
  
By mankind  
  
Leaving us with no shoulder, with no shoulder  
  
To rest our head on  
  
To rest our head on  
  
To rest our head on  
  
The street was silent. Not a rat crawled across the expanse of the alley. It was midday, about two-thirty, perhaps. The sun was not hot for the date, April fifteenth. It was perhaps fifty-five degrees outside. The weather was cloudy, the kind of cloudy where it looks like it's about to rain but it never does.   
  
Suddenly, the slip of a footstep against the wet streets. Severus tore around the corner, his robes trying to catch up behind him. He held firmly to Lucy's hand as she scrambled after him. Her pretty, young face was frozen in fear. Severus himself bit his lip crudely. He led her as fast as his feet would go, ripping around corners in the alley. It would only be a matter of time before they caught up.  
  
A beat, and then a larger crowd mimicked them, coming around the same corner. They looked like they were all male, ten or twelve of them, all dressed in long black robes with their hoods flying out behind them. Each and every one knew the truth: if the mission failed, someone would lose his head.  
  
Who's got my back now?  
  
When all we have left is deceptive  
  
So disconnected  
  
What is the truth now?  
  
Severus cursed softly, enough to make Lucy turn her frightened gaze upon him. He dashed around a final turn and slid into a different alley. He drew her in close to him and held her there. Both of them were breathless, and both of them knew what didn't need to be said. Their roles were evident in their position; Severus, the dominatrix, holding her under his wing as he watched around the corner for their pursuers, and Lucy, the female, watching him instead, looking for a sign of comfort, a sign that she could relax.  
  
There's still time  
  
All that has been devastated  
  
Can be recreated  
  
Realize  
  
We pick up the broken pieces  
  
Of our lives  
  
Giving ourselves to each other, ourselves to each other  
  
To rest our head on  
  
To rest our head on  
  
To rest our head on  
  
The crowd passed, running, some slipping briefly, yelling loudly to one another, none bothering to put on their masks. All passed...no, one stopped. He swept his windblown blonde locks from his face and stared around the area as it grew quiet again. He poked about the edge of the alley, inches away from them. A shorter man ran up behind him. "Come on, Lucius! They think we've found something..."   
  
"Shut your mouth, Pettigrew. You and I are hardly on a first-name basis." The blonde snapped back, but he left with the other man. Severus let out a tiny breath and looked at Lucy, who was still watching him, anticipating them running again.  
  
Who's got my back now  
  
When all we have left is deceptive  
  
So disconnected  
  
What is the truth now?  
  
Tell me the truth now....  
  
"Well, that was successful." Blaze stared at Lily's back as the quartet trudged down the street, unsure of where they were headed.  
  
"Don't look at me like it's my fault, Blaze." Lily turned around and stared daggers at him. The others stopped as well.  
  
"It is your fault. If you hadn't opened that mouth of yours, maybe we could have gotten a little farther with Electra." He shot back crudely.  
  
"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" James threatened, stepping in front of Lily.  
  
"Guys! Hello?" All three looked at Alexa. "Look what a state we're in! Warring amongst ourselves like this! How do you all expect to get anywhere like this?"  
  
"Fine." But Lily's eyes showed no relenting.   
  
"Whatever." Blaze finally looked up, saving his fiercest glare for James, who stared right back.  
  
"Let's just find them and get back to the castle." James agreed, looking at Alexa with an equally hard stare.  
  
The group made their way down street after street, all of which were strangely empty today. It had rained early that morning, and the roads were still moist under their feet. Only a few old women were shopping the desolate marketplace in Diagon Alley that day, and the shops looked ghostly with their closed signs and locked windows. It was Sunday. The four took a seat on the steps of the Magical Menagerie and plotted their next move across the board.   
  
"I think we should go back to the castle and let somebody else go look. This is hopeless." James sighed.   
  
"James, this is my best friend we're talking about." Lily looked up at him, shocked. "Am I the only one who thinks giving up now is crazy?"  
  
"I dunno, Lily, I'm beginning to run out of places to look." Blaze muttered.  
  
"Don't tell me you're with him." Alexa stared at Blaze.  
  
"You heard what Electra said, Lily. Severus can take care of himself, and he loves her. He'll take care of her, too." Blaze added.  
  
"As much as I hate to agree with Electra, she probably does know him a little better than we do." James seconded.  
  
"I don't believe this." Lily stood and threw up her hands. "I mean, Alexa, what do you think?"  
  
"I don't trust him, personally." She said quietly. "I don't want to leave her out there all alone with just him."  
  
"Exactly." Lily frowned at the two men. "Fine. If you two don't think this is important, then go back to the castle. Have a butterbeer and laugh at us, for all I care."  
  
"Maybe we will." Blaze stood as well.  
  
"Lily, babe, I'm not going to leave you out here alone, either." James pleaded, standing.   
  
"...Does it seem a little quieter out here than before?" Alexa now stood, glancing around.  
  
"...Yeah..." Lily noticed that all of the old women had disappeared.   
  
"What happened to all the old ladies in black cloaks?" Blaze asked.  
  
"...I'm not sure those were old ladies..." Lily said nervously.   
  
"Did she call us old, Narcissa?" Bellatrix smirked as she stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"I don't take kindly to that, Bella, you know I don't. I'm only 38." Narcissa pulled her hood down, shaking out her blonde curls.   
  
"And Pettigrew, you made a very convincing old woman!" Bellatrix noted, and the two women laughed as a short, squat hooded figure emerged behind them, taking off his hood to reveal a mask.  
  
"I think she looks older than we do, Cissa." Bellatrix pulled at a strand of Lily's red hair and grinned a horrible smile, cackling.  
  
The sound of the two women's cruel laughter filled the air as the Death Eaters closed in around them, and then all was black.  
  
I awake to find no peace of mind  
  
I said, how do you live as a fugitive?  
  
Down here where I cannot see so clear  
  
I said, what do I know?  
  
Show me the right way to go  
  
And the spies came out of the water  
  
But you're feeling so bad 'cause you know  
  
But the spies hide out in every corner  
  
But you can't touch them, no  
  
'Cause they're all spies  
  
They're all spies  
  
Lily's eyes opened slowly, and closed on a reflex as a cold drip of water hit her forehead. Water dripped from the ceiling in an enclosed space, one that appeared to be underground, like a sewer. She pulled at her hands and found them to be bound by rope. All she could do was kick fervently, hopeless at the floor before her. She wanted to scream, but she was afraid. She felt something brush her ear and flinched. Looking over, she saw that James's head laid on her shoulder. Thankfully, it was still attached to his neck. The four of them were all tied to a pole. There didn't look to be any injuries, except for the raw wounds cut into her wrists by the ropes.  
  
I awake to see that no one is free  
  
We're all fugitives  
  
Look at the way we live  
  
Down here, I cannot sleep from fear, no  
  
I said, which way do I turn?  
  
Oh, I forget everything I learned  
  
But the spies came out of the water  
  
But you're feeling so bad, 'cause you know  
  
But the spies hide out in every corner  
  
But you can't touch them, no  
  
'Cause they're all spies  
  
They're all spies  
  
James stirred and glanced sideways at her. "Hey, Lils..." He grimaced, beginning to feel the similar pain in his wrists. "Wh-where are we?"   
  
  
  
"I-I don't know." She looked around. The four of them appeared to be alone. Alexa and Blaze were still out on the other side of the pole. She felt something wet on her ear and realized that James had just kissed her. She smiled a little and rested her head on his shoulder. She was just getting comfortable, almost feeling safe enough to go to sleep, when a heavy door closed somewhere near them and the clicking of high heels filled the chamber.  
  
"How cute." Bellatrix smirked as she stood before them, arms crossed. She wore a low-cut strapless black gown with a fur tousled about her thin chicken neck. Her pale fingers glittered with rubies and sapphires and emeralds and diamonds, a sad offset to her black ebony fingernails, longer than average and filed into bird-like claws. She tapped her boot on the floor.   
  
"I see you've gotten comfortable..." She traced one of those fingernails along James's cheek and he pulled away, disgusted. "Who knows where you've been been?" He snarled at her.  
  
"Places your little mudblood sex kitten here could never dream of going." With the same catlike hand she slapped the side of Lily's face. The sound awoke Alexa and Blaze.  
  
"Bella! The master said no playing!" A voice rang out from the door. Narcissa held it ajar, wearing a long red dress and snakeskin heels.  
  
"Little sister..." Bellatrix snarled softly. "Not old enough to know her own good. But she doesn't know what I do with her husband when he doesn't want her..." She stood up from where she had kneeled at Lucy's side and exited as softly as she'd entered.  
  
And if we don't hide here  
  
They're gonna find us  
  
If we don't hide now  
  
They're gonna catch us where we sleep  
  
And if we don't hide here  
  
They're gonna find us...  
  
And the spies came out of the water  
  
But you're feeling so good, 'cause you know  
  
And those spies hide out in every corner  
  
And they can't touch you, no  
  
'Cause they're just spies  
  
They're just spies  
  
They're just spies  
  
They're just spies  
  
They're just spies  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Songs used in this chapter:  
  
"Who's Got My Back?" by Creed and "Spies" by Coldplay 


End file.
